Impact tools or wrenches are typically used for imparting a striking rotational force, or intermittent applications of torque, to a workpiece. For example, impact wrenches are typically used to loosen or remove stuck fasteners (e.g., an automobile lug nut on an axle stud) that are otherwise not removable or very difficult to remove using hand tools.